143
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Apa itu 143? Itu adalah 3 buah angka yang menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu. / -Ga jago bikin Summary.. Gomen- / SasukexSakura [Slight NarutoxSakura] / Mind to Read and Review? / Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**143**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**SasuSaku [as a couple] and NaruSaku [as a family]**

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Teme! Jangan lupa ya besok jam 2 siang dirumahku." Teriak pria berambut jabrik dengan lantangnya. Padahal jarang orang yang ia teriaki tidak lebih dari 3 meter darinya.

"Hn." Jawab pria berambut emo dengan calmnya 'Dasar Naruto-dobe. Selalu saja berteriak. Sungguh mengganggu.' Gumamnya lalu pergi melangkah menjauhi kampusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto, pria berambut jabrik dilengkapi dengan sepasang mata sapphire blue yang sangat ceria-ah mungkin memang terlalu ceria dan hiperaktif- Naruto adalah mahasiswa yang tidak terlalu pintar tetapi tidak terlalu bodoh. Meskipun begitu, jangan kaget. Dia termasuk pria yang sangat tampan dan baik hati. Mungkin bisa dibilang 20% mahasiswi di kampusnya terkagum-kagum oleh sosok Naruto ini. Naruto mempunyai hobi bernyanyi dan bermain gitar bersama teman masa kecilnya-Sasuke-

Uchiha Sasuke, pria bermata onyx dengan model rambut emo ini termasuk pria yang dingin dan cuek. Tetapi meskipun begitu ia sangat jenius dan tampan. Makadari itu tidak heran jika 50% mahasiswi di kampusnya jatuh hati padanya dan tak jarang beberapa dari mereka berani menyatakan cintanya secara blak-blakan didepan Sasuke. Tetapi… seperti yang kalian tahu, Sasuke selalu acuh dan tak peduli. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke pun mempunyai hobi menyanyi dan bermain gitar bahkan terkadang ia menciptakan sebuah lagu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya, ya memang tidak heran Naruto memilih untuk berjalan dibandingkan mengendarai mobil sport pribadi miliknya. Karena Naruto memang menyukai kesederhanaan lagipula jarak dari rumahnya ke kampus pun tidak terlalu jauh.

"_Tadaima!_" Serunya yang langsung menggema diseluruh lorong rumahnya yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"_Okaeri_, Naru-_nii_. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu dong. Berisik tau." Protes gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, Sakura. Heheheheh _Gomen.. gomen…_ oh iya Ayah dan Ibu.. mereka kemana?" tanya Naruto yang langsung merebahkan diri di sofa.

"Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke Canada. Katanya ada cabang perusahaan yang harus mereka urus disana." Jelas Sakura lalu memberikan segelas air dingin kepada kakak kesayangannya itu.

"_Souka_… berapa lama?" Naruto menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminum air tersebut sampai habis.

"Katanya sih 1 minggu. Oh ya! Mereka menitip pesan katanya mereka minta maaf karena tidak memberi tahumu sebelumya karena mereka harus berangkat dengan tiba-tiba." Jelas Sakura

"Oh.. eh, bagaimana dengan…." Belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah memotongnya

"Untuk urusan keuangan mereka sudah mengisi ulang kartu kredit kita, jadi jika kita ingin membeli sesuatu kita bisa langsung menggunakannya, dan mereka juga berpesan jangan menggunakannya untuk membeli hal-hal yang tidak penting. Lalu untuk urusan makanan, akulah yang akan memasak, jangan khawatir untuk bahan masakan semuanya sudah komplit ada dikulkas." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, Naruto hanya tercengang mendengar penjelasan adik semata wayangnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Sakura, gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan iris emerlard ini merupakan adik semata wayang Naruto. Marga mereka memang berbeda, karena marga Sakura mengikuti ayahnya-Namikaze Minato- sedangkan Naruto mengikuti marga ibunya-Uzumaki Kushina- Sakura dan Naruto terpaut umur 2 tahun. Jadi, kini Sakura masih kelas 3 SMA. Sakura adalah gadis yang ceria, jago memasak dan cerdas oleh karena itu tak heran jika ia berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama selama 2 tahun berturut-turut disekolahnya meskipun begitu terkadang ia menjadi gadis sangat polos dan lemot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat Naruto yang tercengang tentu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya "Ada apa?"

"_Iie,_ ternyata cara kau menjelaskan sesuatu masih sama."

"Masih….. sama?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya

"Hm, masih sama. Tetap sangat cepat dan panjang lebar seperti kereta." Ujar Naruto enteng. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jangan ngambek begitu, kau terlihat jelek tahu." Goda Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura

"Aaaaa… _itte…_"

"Hahaha, _gomen._ Aku ke kamar dulu yah." Pamit Naruto lalu beranjak pergi karena tidak ingin mendapat cubitan balasan dari Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mendengus sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Naruto tadi.

"Oh iya Sakura, jangan lupa untuk membuat makan malamnya ya!" Seru Naruto saat menaiki tangga. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menatap kakaknya kesal.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun lebih dahulu dibandingkan Naruto. Sakura langsung membereskan kamar dan rumahnya meskipun sudah bersih.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 siang, dan Naruto masih belum juga bangun. Tentu itu membuat Sakura sedikit kesal dan berinisiatif untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto untuk membangunkan kakak kesayangannya itu.

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar Naruto, gadis bermata emerald itu langsung tercengang melihat keadaan kamar kakaknya itu.

Hanya satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya "BERANTAKAN" ah mungkin seharusnya dua kata, karena itu harus menjadi "BERANTAKAN SEKALI"

Sungguh, barang-barang tak tersimpan pada tempatnya, banyak sekali sampah terutama sampah kertas yang berserakan dilantai ditambah laptop hitam milik Naruto yang masih menyala. Sedangkan sang empunya sedang enak-enak tertidur dikasurnya dengan bantal, selimut dan gulingnya berserakan dimana-mana.

"NARU-_NII!"_ teriak Sakura dengan lantangnya serasa berkacak pinggang.

Tetapi Naruto tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari dunia kapuknya. Sakura tidak menyerah, dia terus menyerukan nama kakaknya itu dengan lantang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekar Naruto.

Hasilnya tetap nihil. Dan cara terakhir yang menurut Sakura paling ampuh adalah….

BYUR!

Sakura menyiram Naruto dengan seember air yang ia ambil ditoilet kamar Naruto, tak peduli ia harus mencuci sprei kakaknya itu yang terpenting adalah kakaknya itu harus bangun.

"HUAAAA! BANJIR! BANJIRR!" teriak Naruto heboh sambil berusaha berlari kearah pintu tetapi gagal karena ia terpeleset dan jidatnya sukses menyentuh lantai.

"Aish… _Itte…_" gumamnya.

"Naru-_nii_ _baka desu ne_. banjir darimana, hah?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah kesalnya

"T-tadi, Tadi itu basah kan? Itu…" Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil mengusap kepalanya, Sakura menatapnya bosan sambil berkacak pinggang karena kesal.

"KAU MENYIRAMKU?" Teriak Naruto yang baru terdasar.

"Heu eum." Balas Sakura enteng sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Habis kau susah dibangunkan sih."

"Aish.. kau memang adik yang kejam! Awas saja kau!"

"Kau mau apa? Sudahlah, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Lebih baik kau bereskan kamarmu ini lalu mandi. Pokoknya aku tidak peduli selesai aku memasak kamarmu sudah harus beres dan rapi! Titik! " perintah Sakura lalu bergegas menuju dapur meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"_Ha'i.. Ha'i…"_ balas Naruto malas. 'Dia sudah seperti ibu saja. Dasar.' pikirnya

Naruto lalu membereskan kamarnya hingga benar-benar bersih. Lalu ia bergegas mandi dan turun kelantai bawah untuk makan bersama adik merah muda kesayangannya.

"Yosh aku sudah selesai. _Arigatou_ makanannya. Ini enak." Puji Naruto lalu bergegas mencuci piring bekas ia makan, tentu saja ia lakukan itu. Mana tega ia melihat adiknya harus mencuci semua piring-piring kotor itu.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih berkutat didapur.

"Hm… hari ini masak kue apa yah?" gumam Sakura sambil membuka lemari tempat bahan-bahan untuk memasak kue.

"_Cupcakes_ aja deh, kalau tidak salah bahan-bahannya ini,ini,ini,ini dan ini. Yosha!" gumam Sakura lalu langsung berkutat dengan semua bahan-bahan yang sudah diambilnya tadi.

Menit demi menit sudah terlewat,

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Sebentar.." Teriak Naruto kecil sambil berlari turun dari tangga.

"Ah kau, masuk." Perintah Naruto setelah siapa manusia yang memencet bel rumahnya.

"Kau membawa kertasnya kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya apaan sih? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku bilang, aku tidak mengerti arti kata itu." Protes Naruto. Sasuke lalu duduk dan menyimpan gitar yang sedari tadi ia pegang itu disampingnya.

"Ya."

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku bawa gitar dulu yah. Kau diam disini." Titah Naruto seenak jidatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

Naruto lalu bergegas menaiki tangga. Tak lama kemudian…

PRANG

'Apa itu? Suaranya dari arah sana.' Pikir Sasuke lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki tadi menuju ke sumber suara. Ketika menemukan asal dari sumber suara itu Sasuke sedikit mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Aish.. jadinya tumpah. Baiklah aku harus membuat adonannya kembali." Gumam gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang asik sendiri dengan alat-alat masaknya

'Siapa gadis itu?' pikir Sasuke yang masih mengintip gadis yang sedang mengocek adonan itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Sakura menengokan kepala kearah pintu dapur tentu Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Sakura lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"OI! SASUKE, KAU DIMANA!" Teriak Naruto dari arah ruang tengah.

Teriakan tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget. Sakura lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu dan diwaktu yang bersamaan Sasuke juga keluar dari balik tembok.

"Naru-_nii_, _Nani-_huaaaaa" jerit Sakura kaget karena bertubrukan dengan pria jangkung yang tak ia kenal.

"Awas!"

SET.

Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Mata Onyx dan Emerald itu saling bertukar pandang dan muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Sasu- eh?"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai..

Semoga suka yah ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Maafkan jika ada beberapa kesalahan di fict ini yah, maklum saya masih baru di dunia per-Authoran heheh.

Mohon Kritikan dan Sarannya^^

Mind to review?

Arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

"Naru-_nii_, _Nani-_huaaaaa" jerit Sakura kaget karena bertubrukan dengan pria jangkung yang tak ia kenal.

"Awas!"

SET.

Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Mata Onyx dan Emerald itu saling bertukar pandang dan muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka.

"Sasu- eh?"

**143**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**SasuSaku [as a couple] and NaruSaku [as a family]**

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasuke memalingkan muka kearah suara baritone itu.

1

2

3

4

5

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU HAH?!" Jerit Naruto yang kaget melihat adiknya tengah –dipeluk- oleh Sasuke.

Otomatis Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura.

"E-eh.. N-na-Naru-_nii_ jangan salah paham dulu, t-tadi o-orang ini hanya menahanku a-agar tidak jatuh," Jelas Sakura gugup sedangkan Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya kearah yang berlawanan.

"_Yokatta_, aku pikir Sasuke akan menciummu," Ceplos Naruto sambil mengusap dada bidangnya

"Mana mungkin aku mencium gadis yang tidak aku kenal, bodoh." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan sinis

"Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dicium!" tegas Sakura

"Eish.. sudah. Sasuke ayo kita balik ngerjain naskah lagu itu, biarkan saja adikku disini," ujar Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke menyusul Naruto tetapi ia sempat menengok ke arah belakang dan onyx miliknya bertemu lagi dengan emerald milik Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berkutat dengan gitar, kertas dan pulpen mereka. Sedangkan Sakura kembali sibuk membersihkan adonan yang sempat tumpah tadi dan membuat adonan yang baru.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke penasaran sambil memegang gitar cokelat kesayangannya.

"Hn? Tidak." Sasuke lalu mengambil gitarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas

"Kau berbohong ya? kenapa bisa sih?"

"Kau itu kepo sekali sih. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Sudah aku bilang aku tidak berniat menciumnya!"

"Huh? Baiklah, kemarin baru sampai "_It's gonna be fantastic"_ bukan?"

Sasuke lalu memulai permainan gitarnya begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ternyata mereka sedang menyusun sebuah lagu baru.

Sedangkan Sakura kini sedang menuangkan adonan _cupcakes_ pada wadahnya, lalu memberi beberapa hiasan diatas _cupcakes _buatannya tersebut.

Selang beberapa lama _cupcakes_ buatannya sudah jadi dan rasanya benar-benar enak. Padahal ini adalah kali pertama Sakura membuat _cupcakes._

"_Yokatta!_ Rasanya pas! Ah, lebih baik aku hidangkan sebagai cemilan untuk Naru-_nii_ dan p-pria…yang tadi." Gumam Sakura yang puas akan hasil kerjanya itu. Lalu muncul semburat merah di pipinya mengingat pria yang tadi sempat menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Sakura lalu menata _cupcakes_ buatannya diatas piring dan melepas celemek merah muda miliknya. Lalu berjalan kearah ruang tengah dengan piring _cupcakes_ tadi.

Sasuke menghentikan permainan gitarnya saat ekor matanya melihat Sakura yang berjalan dari arah dapur lalu Sasuke terdiam dan terus memandang Sakura.

Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke menghentikan permainan gitarnya menoleh ke arah Sasuke "Oi!" serunya, tetapi Sasuke mengabaikan itu.

Naruto lalu melihat arah pandangan Sasuke, ternyata menuju ke arah adiknya yang kini sudah berjarak sekitar 2 meter darinya.

Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke "Oi! Bengong aja. Adik aku cantik yah? Hahahahah," goda Naruto.

Sasuke lalu memalingkan muka ke arah lain dengan niat menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"Naru-_nii_, ini _cupcakes_ buatanku. Dicoba yah." Sakura lalu meletakan piring berisi _cupcakes _itu di meja dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ah, Oke. _Sankyu_." Saat Naruto ingin mengambil _cupcakes _tersebut Sakura menepis tangan Naruto

"Ish, kau ini. Harusnya tamu dulu dong!" Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke, lagi-lagi semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Naruto hanya mendengus kecil.

Sakura lalu mengambil _cupcakes _dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat tersentak, lalu ia mengambil _cupcakes_ yang disodorkan Sakura lalu menggigitnya.

"Enak…." Gumam Sasuke pelan, tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

"_Hontou? Yokatta!"_ Sakura menjerit kecil karena saking senangnya.

"Benar, ini sangat enak!" sambung Naruto yang ternyata sudah mengabisakan setengah _cupcakes_ yang entah kapan dia ambil.

"Ah iya, Sakura. Kenalkan ini Sasuke dia teman satu kampusku. Dan Sasuke kenalkan ini Sakura Adikku," Ujar Naruto.

"Aku Sakura, _Yoroshiku_." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke membalas uluran itu.

Mata mereka saling menatap tanpa melepas pegangan tangan mereka. Melupakan kehadiran Naruto yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok

"Lama banget sih salamannya." Sindir Naruto

BLUSH

"E-eh."

Sontak mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka berdua.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Oi..Oi.. kalian ini ada apa sih?" Naruto mulai kebingungan melihat tingkah adik dan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan-jangan….." Naruto menggantung obrolannya Sakura dan Sasuke langsung memandang Naruto.

"KALIAN SALING SUKA YAH!" Seru Naruto dan itu sukses membuat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"I-i-ihhh.. A-aap-apaan sihhh. Engga tau!" sergah Sakura

"Baka!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAH! Wajah kalian memerah begitu. Ayolah kalian tidak bisa membohongiku." Naruto terus menggoda keduanya.

"Aaaa… Naru-_nii, onegai_…" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, sedangkan Naruto masih sibuk menertawakan mereka-Sasuke dan Sakura- yang _blushing._

"Hahahahahaha haha hah hah hah.. aduh.. hahah… iya deh iya hahah… maaf yah. Habis kalian lucu sih." Naruto menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Rupanya ia tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Ga lucu tau!" Sasuke dan Sakura berbicara bersamaan padahal tidak direncanakan.

"Eh?" lagi-lagi berbarengan

"Tuh kan! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Naruto semakin keras

"BERISIK!" Sentak Sasuke dan Sakura dengan bersamaan lagi.

"HAHAHAHA! Cieee yang jatuh cinta cieee…."

Sasuke kembali memalingkan mukanya dengan wajah yang sangat merah begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

'Mereka cocok juga.' Pikir Naruto lalu senyuman manis mengembang di wajah rupawannya.

"A-aku permisi dulu." Pamit Sakura karena tidak kuasa menahan malu. Ia lalu bergegas pergi menuju lantai atas. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sakura yang berlari karena tergesa-gesa.

Sejak Sakura meninggalkan ruang tengah keadaan hening sesaat.

Lalu Naruto memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Ujar Sasuke ketus

"Kau…" Naruto memperdalam tatapannya "Benar-benar menyukai adikku yah?"

BLUSH

Pipi Sasuke kembali memerah "Apaan sih, engga!" mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan Tsundere itu Naruto tertawa lagi.

"Udah dong! Ini kapan lagunya bisa selesai hah!" sentak Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan tawanya "Baiklah, kita lanjutkan lagunya."

Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok kamarnya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa berdebar, berdebar dengan kencang.

'Astaga.. ada apa ini? A-aku… aku baru kali ini merasakannya…' pikir Sakura.

"Aaaaaaa… tau ah pusing! Lebih baik aku tidur."

Sakura lalu menuju kasur dengan ukuran _queen size _nya yang dibalut oleh _bedcover_ berwarna pink dan tak lama ia pun sudah berada di _Dreamland_.

Tidak terasa waktu terus berlalu, cahaya matahari kini sudah mulai meredup dan siap digantikan oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Aku pulang dulu." Pamit Sasuke sambil membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan dihadapannya, lalu ia menatap piring kosong yang tadinya berisi _cupcakes _buatan Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah, ng? Sasuke? Ada apa? Mau _cupcakes_ lagi?"

"Ah, Tidak." Sasuke lalu memasukan kertas tersebut kedalam tas gitarnya. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat melakukan _highfive_ andalannya dengan Naruto, pria berambut jabrik itu memberikan secarik kertas yang terdiri dari beberapa angka. Tentu itu membuat Sasuke bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Itu nomor adikku, jadi kau bisa meneleponnya malam nanti." Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, ya…" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap kertas tersebut. "Terimakasih…"

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ng? Tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang." Sasuke lalu berlalu dan segera meninggalkan halaman rumah Naruto dengan motor ninja hitam miliknya.

Saat sudah sampai di apartemen pribadinya Sasuke langsung mandi dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

Ya, Sasuke memang tinggal sendiri semenjak masuk kuliah, ia melakukannya bukan karena tidak akur dengan keluarganya tetapi ia memang ingin belajar hidup mandiri dan juga ia bisa focus mengerjakan tugas-tugas dan segala hal yang menurutnya pribadi tanpa adanya gangguan dari kakaknya-Uchiha Itachi-

Sasuke lalu mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan nomor Sakura tadi dan terus menerus melihat kertas tersebut sambil tangan kanannya memegang _smartphone_ hitam kesayangannya.

Sasuke lalu mengetikan nomor tersebut di _smartphone-_nya.

_Sakura_

_08xxxxxxxxxx_

Ternyata ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan nomornya.

Sasuke lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, masih sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukan _contact_ Sakura.

"Arrrghhh…" Sasuke kini mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang masih basah karena sehabis mandi tadi.

"Telpon jangan yah…." Gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Kalau aku telpon apa yang harus aku katakan nanti? Sungguh ia gadis pertama yang membuatku hampir gila!"

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

A/N:

HAAIII!

Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 2 ini..

Maaf lama yah.. mood sering berubah-rubah jadi gini nih T^T gomenasai...

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang udh mau baca...

Makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap 1 kemarin^^

Makasih banyak yaaaahhhh *kecup satu-satu* #HEH

untuk arti 143 sendiri nanti akan ada penjelasannya kok dichapter mendatang ^^ *gatau itu chapter 3 atau 4 atau berapa*

Jika ada hal-hal yang salah mohon dimaafkan yah :')

Mohon Kritikan dan Sarannya ya :D heheh

Mind to Read and Review? ^^

Arigatou~

-Mochizuka Kei-


	3. Chapter 3

Ternyata ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan nomornya.

Sasuke lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, masih sambil menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukan _contact_ Sakura.

"Arrrghhh…" Sasuke kini mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang masih basah karena sehabis mandi tadi.

"Telpon jangan yah…." Gumamnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Kalau aku telpon apa yang harus aku katakan nanti? Sungguh ia gadis pertama yang membuatku hampir gila!"

**143**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**SasuSaku [as a couple] and NaruSaku [as a family]**

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke lalu melihat jam dinding yang berada tepat diseberangnya,

"Masih pukul 7 malam. Kira-kira dia sudah tidur atau belum yah? Pasti belum sih…" pikirnya.

Sasuke terus menatap layar ponselnya sambil menggumamkan 'Telpon..jangan.. telpon..jangan.. telpon..jangan..' dan terkadang ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

5 menit berlalu

Sasuke masih tetap diposisinya dan melakukan hal yang sama terus menerus.

"Arrghh.. si _pinky_ itu benar-benar bisa membuat aku gila! Lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugas saja!" ujarnya dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa dan bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sakura baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam dan Naruto membantunya untuk menyajikan makanan itu di atas meja makan.

Setelah semuanya selesai Sakura duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati begitu juga dengan Naruto, dan posisi mereka adalah berhadapan.

"Ini enak, Sakura. Kau memang pandai memasak," puji Naruto lalu memasukan beberapa potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

"Eh? Heheheh. Naru -_nii_ bisa saja. Ini kali pertama aku membuat _steak_ lho," Sakura lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih lalu meminumnya

"Ohiya, ngomong-ngomong kau suka pada Sasuke yah?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Uh? Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk.." pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat Sakura tersedak. Tentu itu membuat Naruto kaget dan berkesiap membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura.

"Naru -_nii_…uhuk..apa maksudnya.. uhuk."

"Eh? Tidak.. Tidak.. aku hanya bertanya kok, kau juga sih pake acara tersedak. Dadamu pasti terasa sakit kan?" Naruto masih mengelus punggung Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Setelah merasa baikan Sakura dan Naruto melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka, tentu kali ini dengan tenang dan tidak ada yang berbicara.

Waktu terus bergulir dan kini sudah pukul sembilan malam, Sasuke masih berkutat dengan laptop putih kesayangannya itu, jari-jarinya dengan lihai menekan tombol-tombol yang terdiri dari huruf,angka,tanda baca dan beberapa tombol fungsi itu.

Meskipun begitu, ternyata pikiran Sasuke masih tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang ia temui di rumah Naruto tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Ya Tuhan…. Ada apa denganku?" Sasuke lalu menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya lalu terdiam sebentar dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lagi

Tak lama ia pun berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu.

"Masih pukul 9, aku harap dia belum tidur," gumamnya

KLIK

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga kanannya.

Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt… Tuuuutt…

"Glek. Tersambung…" pikirnya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

'_Moshi-Moshi?'_

"Ah, Apa ini dengan Sakura?" Sasuke menepuk jidatnya '_bodoh, kenapa malah aku tanya begitu? Sudah jelas-jelas ini suaranya' _pikirnya

"_Ya, benar ini denganku. Ini siapa yah?" _Tanya suara lembut diseberang sana

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Masih ingat?'

"_Ah, Sasuke-senpai? Tentu saja aku masih ingat, hehehe."_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix _senpai_, panggil Sasuke saja."

"_Eh, tapi itu kan tidak sopan, kau kan lebih tua dari aku."_

"Tak apa lagi pula aku yang memintanya bukan?"

"_Eh iya yah, yaudah deh. Ngomong-ngomong tau nomorku dari siapa?"_

"Nemu dari uang 1000¥," Canda Sasuke

"_APA? BENARKAH? KAU MENEMUKANNYA DIMANA?"_ Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya karena kaget mendengar teriakan Sakura dari seberang sana.

"Heish.. kau ini. Aku hanya bercanda! Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu membuatku kaget saja."

"_Heheheh… gomen gomen, habis aku kaget masa iya nomorku ada di uang 1000¥."_

"Kau polos sekali, Sakura"

"_Eh? Hehehehe.."_

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Naruto. Kau sedang apa?"

"_Oh… Naru-nii, hah? Aku? Aku sedang tiduran. Kalau Sasuke-kun?"_ saat mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan suffix _–kun_ Sasuke terdiam sebentar, matanya membelalak dan muncul semburat merah dipipinya.

"_Hallo? Kau masih disana kan?"_

"Ah, iya. Maaf. Aku? Aku sedang mengerjakan makalahku."

"_Eh? Kalau begitu aku ganggu dong?"_

"Tidak kok, lagipula aku yang duluan menelfon kan."

"_Oh iya.. hehehehe."_

"Ng… Sakura….. _weekend_ nanti kau ada acara atau tidak?"

"_Weekend? Hm…. Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa?"_

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"_Hm… boleh deh. Tapi harus dapat izin dari Naru-nii dulu.."_

"Ah, souka…"

"_Besok biar aku yang bilang deh, hehehe."_

"Baiklah, Lekas tidur Sakura, ini sudah malam. Tak baik anak kecil sepertimu tidur larut malam."

"_Hey! Aku bukan akan kecil lagi tau.. tapi, baiklah aku akan segera tidur."_

"Hahahah.. oke."

"_Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."_

"Hn."

PIP

"Haaahhhh….." Sasuke menghela nafas lega

"Suaranya… lembut sekali…" gumamnya lalu seulas senyuman menawan tercipta di wajah rupawannya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik aku siapkan _planning_ untuk _weekend_ nanti." Sasuke mengepalkan jarinya lalu membentuk gerakan seperti _yes_ kecil dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Nampaknya ia akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Sakura lalu memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak menyangka.

"Dia… Dia…. Dia barusan menelponku!"

"_Yatta! Yatta! Yatta!"_ Sakura lalu melompat-lompat kecil diatas kasurnya sambil menjerit kegirangan.

Ceklek

"Oi! Kau kenapa? Berisik Sekali." Ternyata Naruto datang dan langsung masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu, otomatis Sakura menhentikan gerakannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya diatas kasur _queen size_ nya dan terduduk.

Naruto lalu mendekati adiknya yang terlihat lain dari biasanya lalu duduk disisi ranjang.

"Ada apa sih? Tidak biasanya kau rusuh seperti ini. Hayooo ada yang kau sembunyikan yah?"

Sakura lalu memeluk boneka panda miliknya lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Biar ku tebak. Sasuke menelfonmu, hm?"

JACKPOT! Tebakan Naruto 100% benar!

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sakura mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dengan mulut berbentuk huruf O.

"Apa sih yang tidak aku ketahui? Dia bilang apa saja?"

"Hm… hanya bertanya sedang apa dan juga dia bertanya apa _weekend_ ini aku ada acara atau tidak."

"Lalu lalu?"

"Katanya sih _weekend _nanti dia mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, kau mengizinkannya kan?" Sakura bertanya penuh harap

"Hmmm…"

"Ohh… ayolah… aku mohon.. ya ya ya izinkan yaahhh…" Pinta Sakura dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Naruto lalu memandang adiknya

"Baiklah, aku izinkan. Lagipula aku juga akan mengajak Hinata kencan ah~"

"_Yatta!_ _Arigatou_ Naru-_nii_!" Sakura lalu berhambur memeluk kakaknya itu.

Naruto lalu membalas pelukan adik merah mudanya itu, "_Ha'i, douita imouto."_

"Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, besok kau sekolah bukan?" ujar Naruto seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Baiklah, Naru-_nii_ juga yah!"

"Tidak, aku masih mau mengerjakan naskah lagu buatanku dulu, lagipula besok aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah."

"ah,_souka…_" Sakura lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan Naruto beranjak berdiri lalu menyelimuti Sakura dengan _bedcover_ pink milik Sakura itu.

"_Oyasuminasai,_ cepatlah besar kau selalu terlihat tenggelam jika sedang memakai jaket milikku," canda Naruto dengan juluran lidahnya

"Ish, Naru -_nii_!" Sakura mencoba untuk mencubit kakaknya itu tetapi ia kalah cepat karena Naruto terlebih dahulu menghindar dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Heheh… oh iya! Jangan lupa mimpikan **Sasuke-**_**kun**_ yah," goda Naruto seraya menekan kata "Sasuke-kun" dan dengan secepat kilat ia menutup pintu kamar Sakura sebelum sebuah bantal kecil milik Sakura mendarat di wajah mulusnya.

"Naru -_nii_ memang menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi tembemnya.

Menit demi menit….

Jam demi jam…

Hari demi hari terlah berlalu..

Tak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat dan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana bel tanda jam pelajaran telah usai akan terdengar lebih cepat dari biasanya, dimana orang-orang akan lebih santai dari biasanya.

Dddrrttt…. Dddrrttt…..

Gadis bermata emerald yang baru saja selesai membereskan buku-buku miliknya itu langsung merogoh saku roknya karena ponsel dengan_ casing_ berwarna birunya itu bergetar tanda ada sms masuk.

'_Hari ini aku ada acara dengan Hinata, mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit telat. Kau juga ada acara dengan Sasuke bukan? Jika nanti kau akan pergi jangan lupa kunci pintunya yah. _

_Jangan memakai pakaian yang minim, itu bisa membuatmu kedinginan. Jangan lupa membawa jaket dan satu lagi, jangan lupa makan. Aku menyanyangimu._

_-Naruto, kakakmu yang paling tampan"_

Sakura langsung _sweetdrop_ saat membaca pesan singkat-yang sebenarnya tidak singkat- dari Naruto. Tak lama jari-jari lentik Sakura dengan lihai mengetikan pesan balasan untuk kakaknya itu,

"_Baiklah, kau bawa kunci cadangan kan? Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata-nee yah. Aku juga menyayangimu."_

Setelah menekan tombol "Send" pada layar ponselnya Sakura langsung memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya lagi. Lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"KYAAA! DIA TAMPAN!"

Sakura refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya saat mendengar teriakan yang entah berasal darimana itu.

Saat mata Sakura tertuju kedepan terlihatlah beberapa gerombolan siswi yang mengerubungi sesuatu yang Sakurapun tak tahu apa itu.

"Ini ada apa sih?" gumamnya masih dengan tatapan bingung ke arah gerombolan yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya itu.

"Permisi yah.. Permisi.." lalu keluarlah seorang pria dengan model rambut emo.

Sakura merasa sangat familiar dengan pria jangkung yang baru saja lolos dari gerombolan itu.

"E-eh.. i-itu kan…." Mata Sakura membelalak.

Pria itu kini berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tentu itu membuat beberapa siswi disekitarnya berbisik-bisik tetapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan masih tertegun dengan siapa pria jangkung yang tadi dikerubungi siswi-siswi sekolahnya itu.

"Hai." Sapa pria itu dengan _cool-_nya

"E-eh…."

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

Mungkin ada baiknya aku membuat "kamus kecil" yah heheh soalnya aku banyak pake bahasa jepang ringan heheh

* Terimakasih sarannya Karikazuka-Senpai~ *

Arigatou = Terimakasih

Moshi-Moshi = biasanya dipakai untuk awal berbicara saat bertelephone (seperti Hallo)

Oyasumi/Oyasuminasai = Selamat Tidur.

Souka = Oh begitu…

Yatta = I did it (ungkapan saat senang, seperti setelah sukses mendapatkan sesuatu atau mendapat kesempatan bagus)

-Suffix- Kun = Biasanya digunakan ke orang-orang terdekat gitu, biasanya yang dipanggil dengan suffix kun itu cowo.

-Suffix- Nii = Kakak laki-laki (Panggilan hormat buat kakak gitu, kayak Naru_-nii_)

-Suffix- Nee = Kakak Perempuan.

-Suffix- Senpai = Kakak Kelas (ini merupakan panggilan hormat gitu kayak "Sasuke-_Senpai_" biasanya yang manggil itu umurnya dibawah orang yang dipanggil)

* Maaf jika ada terjemahan yang salah, itu menurut pengetahuanku hehehe… jika salah kalian boleh mengoreksinya atau jika kurang jelas bisa buka-buka kamus atau :'' hehehe*

* * *

KYAAAA~~~

Akhirnya bisa update juga^^

Maaf gabisa update kilat yah T^T

Kei udh mulai sekolah lagi dan dibanjiri oleh beberapa tugas.. maaf yah T^T #malahcurhat

Tapi fic ini masih berlanjut kok, cuma belum bisa update kilat aja :'') hehehe

Maafkan Kei jika ceritanya tidak begitu menarik hehehe

Semoga readers suka sama chap 3 ini yaah ^^

Untuk arti 143 sendiri, nanti akan ada artinya kok :3 heheh.

apa mungkin beberapa dari kalian udah tahu? hayooohhh xD heheheh

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika banyak sekali typo dan alur kecepetan atau apapun itu, Kei harap kalian suka dan masih mau RnR hehehe #ngarep xD

Terimakasih juga buat **hanazono yuri, karikazuka, Shirai Mikami, Himitsu, Adra, Eagle onyx, , Nirina-ne Bellanesia, MissAegyokyu31, Sozvezdiye, Piami-co, vanny-chan** dan yang lainnya sudah mau Review fic aku ini ^^_  
_

Tidak lupa aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada semua readers yang sudah mau membaca dan bahkan menunggu fic aku update #kepedean xD hehehe

One more,

Boleh minta kritikan dan sarannya? hehehe

Mind to Read and Review? ;;)

Arigatou~


	4. Chapter 4

"Ini ada apa sih?" gumamnya masih dengan tatapan bingung ke arah gerombolan yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya itu.

"Permisi yah.. Permisi.." lalu keluarlah seorang pria dengan model rambut emo.

Sakura merasa sangat familiar dengan pria jangkung yang baru saja lolos dari gerombolan itu.

"E-eh.. i-itu kan…." Mata Sakura membelalak.

Pria itu kini berjalan ke arah Sakura. Tentu itu membuat beberapa siswi disekitarnya berbisik-bisik tetapi Sakura mengabaikannya dan masih tertegun dengan siapa pria jangkung yang tadi dikerubungi siswi-siswi sekolahnya itu.

"Hai." Sapa pria itu dengan _cool-_nya

"E-eh…."

**143**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**SasuSaku [as a couple] and NaruSaku [as a family]**

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HAPPY READING MINNA-SAN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria jangkung itu kini sudah dihadapan Sakura yang mematung sedari tadi.

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

Suara terdengar lembut dan sexy ditelinga Sakura. Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan secara otomatis gerombolan yang tadi sempat menghalangi jalan Sasuke sudah menyingkir dan memberikan akses jalan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura layaknya pangeran dan tuan putri.

"Sakura beruntung sekali yah…" bisik para siswi yang ada digerombolan itu.

Sakura hanya menundukan kepala karena tak kuasa menahan malu, sedangkan Sasuke mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan itu dan terus menarik Sakura keluar menuju parkiran.

"Ayo masuk," titah Sasuke seraya membuka pintu mobil dibagian sebelah pengemudi.

Sakura masih tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat. Aku antar kau pulang."

"E-eh? I-iya."

Sakura lalu buru-buru memasuki mobil sport milik Sasuke tersebut. Terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis dibibir Sasuke.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan normal, keadaan canggung membuat Sakura tetap menundukan kepala dan sibuk dengan semua hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"Nanti malam pukul delapan aku jemput," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Tapi… kita akan pergi kemana?" Sakura memberanikan diri menengok ke arah Sasuke, menatap wajah rupawannya yang sedang fokus melihat lurus kedepan.

"Lihat nanti saja," jawab Sasuke enteng. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan mukanya.

Lebih dari satu jam Sakura menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdandan, dan inilah sosok seorang Sakura yang kian manis dengan sedikit polesan _lipsgloss_ di bibirnya dan bedak tipis. Ditambah dengan dress selutut berwarna biru yang membalut tubuh mungil Sakura, tentu saja itu menambah kesan manis terhadapnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana jeans dengan atasan kemeja berwarna putih

"_You're so beautiful."_ Ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sakura yang melangkah ke arahnya dengan malu-malu.

"_Thanks_, Sasuke_-kun_ juga terlihat tampan." Semburat merah muncul di pipi tembem Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo berangkat." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya.

30 menit berlalu

"Sasuke_-kun,_ sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan tentu itu membuat Sakura yang kelewat polos menjadi takut dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau... tidak akan macam-macam kan?"

Sasuke tertawa kecil dan mobil sport hitam itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sasuke lalu menatap intens Sakura dengan seringaian andalannya.

Pikiran buruk terus menguasai otak Sakura, jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke semakin dekat dan refleks Sakura memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke mendengus kecil "Sudah sampai, ayo turun."

Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang membuka pintu mobil tersenyum tipis.

"Haahh..." Sakura menghembuskan napasnya lega. Tanpa Sakura sadari kini Sasuke sudah membukakan pintu mobil penumpang

"Mau berapa lama kau terdiam disana, Sakura? Ayo turun." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu Sakura membalas uluran itu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu." Mendengar itu Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tiba-tiba

BLUSH

Sakura terpana dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

"_Kirei_…" gumam Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar berjalan mendahului Sasuke untuk melihat pemandangan itu lebih jelas.

Siapa yang tidak terpana melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari dari atas bukit, cahaya-cahaya lampu yang berasal dari beberapa bangunan dan perumahan terlihat seperti hamparan bintang dilangit. Ditambah dengan hamparan cahaya yang bergerak kesana kemari, menambah kesan _'Kawaii'_

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai mendekati Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya "Ng! _Daisuki!"_ jeritnya girang dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Hn. Ikut aku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian jalanan disekitar bukit itu terhiasi oleh cahaya lampu-lampu kecil yang membentuk sebuah garis lurus menuju sebuah joglo yang berhiaskan pita dan kain yang bernuansaromantis dengan sebuah meja makan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah lilin manis berwarna merah.

Sasuke masih menggenggam tanggan Sakura yang terkagum melihat suasana romantis itu.

"Silahkan duduk." Sasuke memperlakukan Sakura layaknya seorang putri.

Dan inilah mereka, duduk berdua saling berhadapan.

Onyx bertemu dengan emerald.

Sang pemilik mata onyx tidak ada hentinya memandangi permata emerald yang ada didepannya sehingga membuat pemilik emerald itu tersipu malu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, berhenti memandangiku seperti itu..." pinta Sakura sambil sedikit memalingkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Mukamu merah." Goda Sasuke

"T-Tidak! Tidak memerah kok!" Sakura menjawab masih dengan semburat merah yang ada dipipinya.

'Dasar Tsundere..' pikir Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan sambil membawakan nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Sesuai pesanan anda, Tuan muda." Ujar pelayan pria itu sambil memindahkan makanan itu dari nampan ke atas meja.

"Saya permisi, Tuan, Nyonya. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan itupun meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan-lagi-

"Sesuai kesukaanmu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? HA! Kau menguntit yah? Kau meng-_stalk_ aku yah? Hayo ngaku!" jerit Sakura yang ternyata masih curiga kepada Sasuke.

"Oi, Oi. Aku bukan seorang penguntit!" Sakura lalu masih melayangkan tatapan curiga kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Lalu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura.

.

.

'Apa Sakura baik-baik saja yah? Awas saja kalau Sasuke berbuat macam-macam padanya' pikir Naruto dengan serius.

"Naruto-_kun_? _Daijoubu?_" tanya gadis bermata indigo sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang sedaritadi menggerutu dan melamun.

"Ah, _iie. Daijoubu."_

"Sakura-_chan_ yah?" Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, lagipula Sakura-_chan _kan sudah besar aku yakin dia bisa jaga diri kok." Hinata-gadis bermata indigo- mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Ah, ha'i. Kau benar.."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura, tentu Sakura mencoba untuk menghindar dan ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

HUP

Sasuke menangkap pinggang Sakura dan kini habis sudah jarak diantara mereka.

Lagi-lagi onyx dan emerlald itu bertemu.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan membisikan sesuatu...

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

**A.N/**

Hai Hai Haiiiii~

Maaf banget jarang update T^T

Dikarenakan sibuk sekolah dan urusan real-life yang bisa dibilang banyak kegiatan -"

Gomenasaaiii^^

Maaf bgt klo ceritanya makin gaje dan alur udah ngelantur /

Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mereview:')

Saya terharu loh :')

Arigatou ne Readers-san ^^

Untuk chap5 saya tidak tahu akan update kapan-" jadi mohon bersabar dan tunggulah *hope*

Maaf juga ada beberapa review yang belum saya jawab.

Saya malah jadi curhat yah -_-

Semoga Readers semua akan senang yah:')

Saya masih berharap banyak kritikan dan saran dari kalian:D onegai~

Sekali lagi Maaf dan Terimakasih Banyak^^

Mind To Read And Review?

* * *

P.S

Saya ucapkan Terimakasih banyak kepada MASASHI KISHIMOTO, yang telah membuat manga Naruto ini:')

15 tahun Naruto ada di dunia per-animanga-an dan saya sebagai salah satu dari penggemar animanga ini sangat senang dan berterimakasih.

Cant wait for Naruto The Last Movie!

Sekali lagi...

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK MASASHI-SENSEI! ^^

*maaf saya tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk membalas jasa anda:')*

Regards-.

-Mochizuka Kei-


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke terus memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura, tentu Sakura mencoba untuk menghindar dan ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

HUP

Sasuke menangkap pinggang Sakura dan kini habis sudah jarak diantara mereka.

Lagi-lagi onyx dan emerlald itu bertemu.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan membisikan sesuatu...

**143**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATED : T**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**SasuSaku [as a couple] and NaruSaku [as a family]**

**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ENJOY!**_

**.**

**.**

"_143 Dear_..."

Sasuke lalu mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya berdiri dengan wajah kebingungan dan memberi kesan imut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul disertai seringaian andalannya.

"ng..."

Otak Sakura mulai memproses apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi, sungguh ia tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"Itu... apa.. artinya? Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh kepolosan.

JACKPOT!

Inilah yang Sasuke tunggu dari Sakura. Yup, memang sudah rencana Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura penasaran. Sasuke lalu mengusap kepala merah jambu Sakura.

"Cari tahu sendiri.. _someday you'll know what is that, baby.."_

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku penasaran nih..."

"Hn"

Sasuke lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya lagi dan melanjutkan melahap makanannya. Sedangkan kini Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. Merasa diperhatikan Sasuke menegakan kepalanya dan menumpu dagunya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Mou..._ apa artinya?"

"_Do you hear me? Someday you will know it.._"

"_When?_"

"_Someday, _kau akan tahu pada waktunya."

"Hah... baiklah.."

Sakura memutuskan untuk menurut pada Sasuke meskipun itu artinya ia harus bersabar untuk menunggu jawaban-lebih tepatnya arti- dari kata "143" tersebut. Melihat tingkah Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Dan akhirnya merekapun menghabiskan makan malam mereka sambil menikmati pemandangan yang sangat indah dari atas bukit itu.

Tak terasa sudah lebih dari tiga jam mereka lalui bersama.

_Ddrrtttt...ddddrtttt..._

Ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar dari saku celananya dan dengan segera ia merogoh sakunya.

"_Dobe Calling.."_

Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menggeser tanda hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Hall-"

"_TEME! KAU SEDANG DIMANA SEKARANG HAH! MANA SAKURA? KAU LIHAT INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA HAH! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN SAKURA SEKARANG ATAU AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENGAJAKNYA KENCAN LAGI!"_

Suara yang lantang-sangat lantang- itu membuat Sasuke refleks menjauhkan ponsel hitam itu dari telinganya.

"Oi..Oi.. jangan berteriak. Sakura masih ada disampingku, sebentar lagi kami akan pulang kok. Kau tena-"

"_MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TENANG, BODOH! MANA SAKURA? AKU INGIN BICARA DENGANNYA!"_

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sakura dan memberi kode bahwa itu adalah telpon dari Naruto.

"Iya, Naru-"

"_KENAPA TELPON DARIKU TIDAK AKU ANGKAT DARI TADI? CEPAT PULANG, BAKA! INI SUDAH LARUT MALAM."_

"A-ah, _Gomen_. Ponselku ada di dalam tas. _Ha'i_, aku akan segera pulang."

Sakura hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan memberikan kembali ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya?"

"Kita pulang? Kau tak ngin dimarahi kakakmu yang idiot itu kan?"

"Iya sih... tapi Naru-_nii_ enggak idiot kok..."

"Hn, ayo."

Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lalu kembali ke mobilnya dan bergegas pulang sebelum amukan Naruto semakin besar. Diperjalanan pulang Sakura hanya memandang pemandangan jalanan dari jendela dan sekilas Sasuke melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis itu dan tanpa ia sadari kini terukir seulas senyuman lembut di wajah tampannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke menggerakan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya membuat Sakura melirik dan melihat bahwa kini Sasuke tengah menatap jalan dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Dan tanpa perintah, Sakurapun membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, selama perjalanan terasa hening hanya suara deru mobil dari sekitar saja yang terdengar. Tanpa mereka sadari, kini mobil milik Sasuke tengah berhenti tepat di depan rumah milik Sakura. Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Ayo." ujar Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum diperlakukan manis oleh salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua turun dari mobil, Naruto sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dari arah pintu masuk.

"_TEME!_" seru Naruto yang langsung berlari kecil menuju kearah Sasuke dan Sakura, "Kau apakan saja adikku ini, hah?!"

"Aku hanya mengajaknya makan malam saja." jawab Sasuke enteng. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan tanpa dosa Naruto yang khawatir berlebih malah semakin kesal

"Ini sudah lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam, kau tahu?!"

"Yang penting Sakura tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?"

"Kau!"

Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat "pertengkaran" antara kakak dan orang yang baru saja membuat ia tersipu itu mulai angkat bicara, "_Mou..._ sudahlah. Sasuke_-kun_ tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadaku kok, Naru-_nii_."

"Benarkah? Awas saja jika kau sampai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh pada adikku. Akan ku hajar kau!"

"Naru-_nii_... sudahlah. Sasuke- _kun,_ terimakasih atas makan malammnya." ucap Sakura yang kini membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Huh! Sakura, masuk! kau bisa masuk angin bila terlalu lama di luar." Titah Naruto pada Sakura, melihat bahwa adiknya hanya berbalut dress pendek.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang bernada tinggi membuat Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah kakaknya itu. Selepas Sakura pergi, Naruto kini menatap sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang serius

"Menurutmu?"

"Syukurlah, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya seperti aku menjaganya, sobat." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengandalkan aku."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan Sakura, pulang sana!"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan pulang sendiri, _baka_!"

Kedua pemuda itu lalu menyeringai dan melakukan _highfive_ khas mereka sebelum Sasuke pulang.

Sedangkan Sakura, yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur kamarnya tengah ber-_blushing_ ria. Mengingat Sasuke sangat memperilakukannya dengan manis malam ini, sungguh malam yang tak akan Sakura lupakan. Setelah itu, ia langsung berganti baju dan mencuci mukanya seperti biasa lalu bergegas tidur mengingat bahwa besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah dan tak ingin bangun kesiangan.

Selang beberapa lama, Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Melihat sang adik telah tertidur lelap dengan ekspresi yang sangat polos, Naruto menghampirinya dan membelai rambut Sakura lalu membisikan "_Oyasumi,_ cepatlah tumbuh dewasa." Lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar Sakura takut-takut ia akan membangunkan adiknya.

Mentari pagi berhasil membuat gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu terbangun dari dunia kapuknya, kini ia tengah menguap seraya merenggangkan otot tangannya. Tanpa ia sadari kini terukir sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya kala teringat memori semalam tadi.

Ugh, sepertinya ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda dengan marga Uchiha itu.

Setelah siap dengan seragam yang membalut tubuhnya, Sakura langsung bergegas menuju ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama dengan kakaknya.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman terukir manis di wajah Sakura, sifat jahilnya pun muncul kembali.

"Cieeee, yang lagi jatuh cinta~ iya deh keliatan bedanya," goda Naruto setengah mengejek.

"Ih! Naru_-nii_ apaan sih. Enggak tau!" elak Sakura dengan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Mau aku titipkan salam buat **Sasuke**_**-kun**_?" ujar Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Sasuke_-kuní' _ yang sukses membuat Sakura semakin salah tingkah.

Kesal karena terus digoda oleh kakaknya Sakura yang malu sekaligus _ngambek_ memukul Naruto pelan dengan tas gendongnya.

"Hahahahah ampun, ampun."

"Naru_-nii_ sih! Ngegodain terus! Bilangin ke Hinata-_nee_ baru tau!"

"Iya, iya. Ampun. Jangan dong~"

Sakura yang tadinya menggembungkan pipinya itu kini tertawa lepas begitu juga dengan Naruto. Setelah selesai sarapan, tepat saat mereka membuka pintu utama berdirilah sesosok pemuda dengan celana jeans hitam dan sweaterberwarna abu-abu berdiri di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Loh? Sasuke, kok disini?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya

"Aku ingin mengantarkan Sakura ke sekolahnya, bolehkan?" jawab Sasuke _to the point_

"Eeeehhhh? Sasuke? Ini Sasuke Uchiha kan?" tanya Naruto yang seolah kaget, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar.

'Engga biasanya kayak gini.' gumam Naruto pelan.

"Eng... Sasuke_-kun_, memangnya tidak keberatan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai angkat bicara dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman serta gelengan kecil, menandakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan sama sekali

"Yaudah. Sakura, kamu hari ini diantar Sasuke. Aku juga mau jemput Hinata-_chan_ ah~" ujar Naruto yang kini mulai memutar-mutar kunci motornya dengan telunjuknya.

"Kalau begitu, Hati-hati. Jangan dibawa ngebut. _Jaa!_" lanjutnya lalu bergegas menuju garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke kini hanya menyeringai.

-TO BE CONTINUE-

* * *

**A/N:**

HAAAAAIIIIIIII MINNNAAAA~~~!

Akhirnya bisa update ff ini juga T^T maafkan Kei yang jarang update 143 ini yaaah~~~

Maafkan jika alurnya kecepetan dan agak labil gini. semoga Readers masih suka yahhh.

Kei masih butuh kritikan dan saran dari kalian xoxoxo

Mind to Review?

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
